


Soon

by SupremeMotherHen



Series: Jamie Moriarty vs. Mary Morstan for Joan's Love [1]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMotherHen/pseuds/SupremeMotherHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie refuses to come second</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

She is going to kill someone. Or fire them. Possibly fire, then kill them. This is not supposed to be happening. Mary Morstan and Joan Watson are not supposed to be in the same room, let alone, squished together in the same subway car. The constant surveillance and consistent interferences were supposed to make sure of that. Someone's head would roll for this, Jamie would make sure of it.

It was Joan's idea to take the subway today, maybe this was all of her design. Maybe she had deduced Jamie's plans and decided to throw a wrench in them. It would not be the first time that Joan concocted a plan before her very eyes, with Jamie none the wiser.

Jamie did not want any harm to come to this Mary, she simply wanted to pick her apart and figure out why this mundane woman was Joan's best lover. Jamie had risen to the top spot in all of Sherlock categories. She was already in the top spot for breaking furniture, thanks to breaking several of Joan's bed frames. (And reimbursing her because Jamie has class.) She rose to the top of the volume category after a few weeks or wrist exercises, the physical bruises were more Joan's fault for doing _that thing_ with her tongue and the muscle aches subsequently followed. Their number of dalliances increased after Jamie tied up a few loose ends in a robbery she had been planning. But, for some reason unknown to Jamie, she still did not rank number one as Joan's best sexual partner. Jamie wanted to believe that she was lying, but underneath the smug expressions, Jamie could see that Joan was telling the truth. There was an almost wistful look in Joan's eyes when she talked about her best lover, that told more than any words could. Joan wanted to crush them.

After much scouring, with a curious Sherlock in tow, Jamie found Mary.

Mary was a simple pastry chef. Sure she had her own bakery but she was far from interesting; Jamie ran a multi-million dollar organization. (It would be a multi-billion dollar organization if Joan hadn't meddled in her business, but they are over that now.) Mary was one of the most interesting in Joan's dating history, but that wasn't exactly saying much. She did date Mycroft after all. But Mary, who was only three years older than Jamie, with her dark hair, tan skin and a tacky sleeve of tattoos that consisted of colorful cupcakes and animated mixing bowls, was somehow Joan's best lover. How could this be?

After much surveillance that called for Jamie to visit Mary's establishment, regularly, for two months, Jamie knew no more than a public record and gaggle of Instagram pictures could tell her. Maybe it was the adequate amount of muscle tone on Mary's arms that was no doubt acquired from years of whisking and kneading dough. Maybe it was the extra two inches Mary held over Jamie. Maybe it was the smile that never seemed to leave Mary's face as she interacted with customers and employees. Or maybe Joan was just easily turned on by the thought of baked goods. Who knows at this point? Jamie was at a loss. She knew the two dated for a few months before Joan's medical mishap and they fell apart soon after. A few hours sifting through Facebook told her that.

Jamie put the recon on hold for a few weeks so that she could decide on a new plan of attack. Being confined in the corner of a crowded subway car was not apart of her plan.

Joan was the first to acknowledge the woman's presence. “Mary?” Her tone seemed genuine and honestly confused. Maybe this meeting wasn't her doing after all.

“Joan, hey!”

Mary reached forward to give her a hug, oblivious to Jamie's existence and clearly still harboring feelings for Joan. Their hug lingered for longer than Jamie had the patience for and Mary's hand traveled the length of Joan's back before pulling away reluctantly.

“What are you doing here? Last I heard, you were in California.”

Jamie wanted to gag. She loathed small talk, especially between Joan and her competition.

“I was for a while. I was planning on opening a shop there but I decided to come home instead.” Mary's smile was bigger than Jamie had ever seen it. “I missed my city, among other things.” There was that wistful look she spotted in Joan's eyes from time to time.

“Well, I'll have to come by you shop, I miss your coconut cake.”

“I'll save a piece just for you. I remember how you like it.”

That was all Jamie could stand. “Hi there.” She extended her hand to Mary, making sure to keep her grip firm. A show of dominance she had learned long ago.

“Apple turnover and chai.” Mary said, in lieu of a proper greeting.

“Wait, you know each other?”

Joan was playing dumb and both she and Jamie knew it the moment those words left her mouth. Joan was aware of Jamie frequenting Mary's bakery, at least for about a week until she stopped. Mary was still alive so Joan thought nothing of it other than Jamie's petty jealousy.

“This one,” Mary gestured to Jamie, far too close for comfort. “Has been to my shop every day for about a month or two. Until recently. Was something wrong?” The sincerity in her eyes was revolting.

All eyes were on Jamie now. She was caught, a feeling she was learning to relate to being around Joan.

“I just had some business to take care of out of town.” She lied through her teeth, ignoring the look Joan was giving her. “I have to say that your apple turnovers are delicious.”

“So you're number one, then?”

The voice caught them all off guard. When did Sherlock get here? He was crammed in between a half asleep business man and a grungy skater, directly on the other side of the car. Joan had never seen him smile so big. His eyes bounces between Mary, then Jamie then Joan, and back again. He wrung his hands together roughly, trying to contain his excitement.

“Hey, bread pudding, coffee, one sugar.” Mary spouted off his order in lieu of his name, as well.

“Do, you know anyone's name?” Jamie asked her, showing more anger than she usually allowed herself to display.

“You've been there too.” It was more of a statement than a question because of course Sherlock had been there too. And enough for Mary to know his order. Joan silently berated herself for not being privy to his visits.

“Yes I have,” Sherlock answered her dismissively and turned his attention to Mary. “You are the infamous Mary Morstan: Joan's number one lover.” His smile was even bigger.

Joan was mortified, Jamie was annoyed and Mary was a mix of confused and bashful. She had no idea who these people were, aside from Joan, but they clearly knew about her and apparently her sex life.

“Um, Joan...” Mary turned to her for answers.

They all sat...well stood in silence for the next excruciating ten seconds until the train pulled in to its next stop. Joan grabbed a hold of Mary's arm and pulled her onto the platform.

“No!” She held up her hand as she spotted Jamie and Sherlock moving to follow them. “Not right now.”

Jamie and Sherlock watched from the window as Joan explained something to Mary. As the train pulled off Jamie managed to decipher an “Idiots” from Joan's lips and what was no doubt an apology on their behalf.

“Well that went well.” Sherlock's smile never left his face. “Tough competition there, don't you think?” He was enjoying this turn of events, far too much.

Jamie ignored him. She was plotting. She was going to destroy Mary. Not really, (Joan wouldn't like that.) but she was going to take the top spot or die trying.

Soon, she thought. Soon.


End file.
